


[FAN ART] naps by the campfire

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Arthur falls asleep on Merlin's shoulder while they rest by the campfire, and the knights, of course, tease him about it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	[FAN ART] naps by the campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a fanfic prompt, if it inspires you!


End file.
